This is a love fight
by GrassoSis
Summary: Para ser feliz solo necesitas encontrar a la persona correcta, a que debes temerle?. Lily,James los merodeadores y sus amigas juntos en una historia llena de humor y romance.
1. Chapter 1

Soy una escritora del tiempo, mis palabras quedaran después de haberme ido.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Capítulo 1

En la torre de astronomía, dentro de la clase de adivinación, odiada por muchos, gracias a su olor a somnífero y una fastidiosa profesora, pero sobre todo porque la clase, era precisamente justo antes de la COMIDA y pues, todos los estudiantes solo pensaban en los manjares del gran comedor.

Precisamente en eso pensaba un apuesto, que digo apuesto, un hermoso, glorioso, precioso, el espécimen de hombre más perfecto que podía existir; Claro así es como lo veía el mismo y la mayoría del alumnado en Hogwarts.

En fin Nuestro querido Sirius black imaginaba el delicioso almuerzo que iba a engullir, un pollo rostizado con una ensalada dulce, arroz, pasta, jamón, sopa, y todo esto solo de aperitivo, después si le iba a meter fuerte con un pedazo de torta de carne, toda grasienta y sabrosa con papas y cosas todas ricas*-*...

Pero algo detuvo su paraíso personal. Sintió de repente unos brazos muy fuertes que lo envolvían, lo apretaban y no lo dejaba respirar, pensó que era de una de sus fans que lo habían capturado y se lo llevarían a las mazmorras y allí lo utilizarían de esclavo sexual y nunca volvería a estudiar y... pensándolo mejor. -"SIIIIII! llevenmeeeeeeee!"

.- James suelta a sirius de una vez, despierta james despieeertaaa!-. Decía remus mientras halaba a james por la franela.

Pobre sirius... otra vez le arrebataban su fantasía.

.-Pelirroja, sabía que vendrías a mis brazos corriendo, estas más gordita no? pero bueno sigues siendo hermosa y bella...

.-Remus quitameloooo deee encimaaaaa, no puedo respiraaaaar, que bestia se pone cuando piensa en la pelirroja esa e.e

Remus sin otra opción tomo una de las tazas de té, que deberían estar estudiando y pues...

SPLASH

.-qué? que? que? Lily? lilyyy dooondee estaaas vuelveee a miiiiii-. Grito al despertar james

.-Señor Potter! se puede saber que le pasa?-. Dijo una muy molesta profesora

.- Profesora es que estos dos desalmados quieren separarme de mi amada Lily. Lily vuelve a mí!-. Gritaba un desesperado james.

Unas mesas más arriba y a la derecha una asustada Lily había conjurado una cruz y un rosario y murmuraba .-aléjate de mí demonio, zas, zas, asereje daja deje-.

.-Señor Potter, deje sus pasiones para otro momento!, continuemos con la clase, veamos que tenemos aquí, Señor lupin deme la tasa-. Dijo observando detenidamente el fondo de la taza .- interesante, muy interesante, señor lupin-. Dijo mirando a remus a los ojos, y este escuchaba con atención; el no creía mucho en la adivinación pero, no quería que le bajara puntos a gryffindor.- Eso a lo que le teme que suceda, no sucederá.. Ya ha sucedido.

.-Bien ya pueden irse mis queridos-. Dijo la profesora y así todos se marcharon.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras las 3 inseparables amigas de Lily Evans, antonella, sahar y louise se burlaban de lo sucedido en clase.

.-oh Lily, ooooooh Lily eres taaan bella ven, a mi Lily-. Decía sahar mientras ponía ojos de corderito degollado y se arreglaba las gafas que acababa de conjurar iguales a las de james.

.-lily, tienes unos ojos color moco tan bellos*-*-. Decía antonella. Lily comenzaba a irritarse, quien sabe que estupefaciente se había fumado el día que decidió ser amiga de estas tres locas..

.-vamos Lily sabes que quieres ser la madre de mis hijos.! Dijo Louise.

.-yaaaaaaa, supérenlo.! Potter es un baboso-. Dijo tangente Lily.

.-si un baboso, pero es guapo.

.-Hermoso.

.-Gracioso

.-Y tiene un TRASERO! Lily sinceramente, piensa que podrías agarrárselo y apretárselo, imagínate? *baba* *m*

.-Ya dejémoslo así, porque tengo hambre y me arruinan el apetito, -.-' fanáticas.

Una vez que bajaron al comedor se sentaron (porque no había otra opción) a unas 4 sillas de distancia de los merodeadores.

Dumbledore se levantó y todos se guardaron silencio. Esto hizo que Dumbledore se sintiera lo más genial y se colocó unas gafas de empresario multimillonario.

.-Me siento tan importante-. Todos rieron ante su momento de arrogancia.- Bueno chicos, espero que estén disfrutando su primera semana de colegio. Para mí ha sido bastante impresionante no haber enviado a nadie a lavar baños-. Dirigiendo una significativa mirada hacia los merodeadores, estos le respondieron con la sonrisa más infantil y tierna que pudo haber puesto el ser más pacífico del mundo, quien no los conociera pensaría que nuuuunca habían roto un plato. (Claro, en sus mentes los 3 pensaban "Tranquilo Dumbi, este ano no te daremos paz").- Bueno, espero que este año sea mucho mejor que el anterior, quiero anunciar que tendremos muchas sorpresas. Bien es hora de llamar a los nuevos Premios Anuales.

Se produjo un momento de tensión masivo.

.-Por Favor de pie la Srta. Lily Evans y James Potter, acérquense si son tan amables.

Todo el comedor quedo en estado de Shock Masivo, no solo porque en Hogwarts era muy raro que los premios anuales fueran ambos de la misma casa, sino porque aunque muchos esperaban que Lily fuera premio anual, James Potter, el líder de los alborotadores de Hogwarts, seleccionado como Premio anual? Eso? Eso era algo verdaderamente increíble.

Lily y James se levantaron al igual que todos en el Gran comedor donde reinaba un silencio ensordecedor, el estado de shock que tenían no les permitía avanzar demasiado rápido...

.-Jóvenes, de prisa-. dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-. Por favor los nuevos prefectos también acérquense.

Amanda Stevens y Andrew Collins, se levantaron de gryffindor. De otras casas se levantaron otros 6 alumnos, se acercaron a Dumbledore quien les coloco sus insignias y les indico dirigirse a una habitación al lado del Gran comedor.-Bueno, que esperan continúen con su Dumbledore

Una vez estando en la habitación, todos seguían con su estado de shock, porque era un poco increíble lo que acababa de suceder.

.-Amaaaanda Felicitaciones!.-Dijo Andrew felicitando a su amiga, causando esto un poco de relajación entre los presentes, que en realidad esperaban una explicación de Dumbledore.

Luego de esto Lily felicito a Amanda, ella una chica hermosa de 5to, con unos ojos verdes y un pelo crespo precioso, era alta, y siempre sonreía y tenía una gran personalidad. Era jugadora de volibol de playa, raro, porque en Hogwarts no había playa, pero el equipo se las arreglaba para jugar en las orillas del lago. En fin, ellas se la llevaban bastante bien.

Andrew y James se chocaban las manos, ellos se conocían porque Andrew estaba en el equipo de combate mágico del colegio y remus era el líder equipo. Andrew era alto, era divertido, serio con los estudios, algo bien parecido y una persona de mucha confianza.

De repente se escucha un grito proveniente de la mesa de slytherin, en pocos minutos todos los que habían tomado jugo de calabaza se habían puesto naranjas y les salían semillas por los oídos. Ante esto todas las mesas estallaron en carcajadas, aunque provoco nauseas en algunos de los más jóvenes, entre risa y risa Dumbledore los envió a la enfermería con madame ponfrey.

A los pocos minutos, después de que los slytherin ya estuvieran en la enfermería, entro Dumbledore a la habitación.

.-Mis queridos dirigiéndose a los 8 prefectos-. Quiero felicitarlos por haber sido elegidos para ser nuestros nuevos prefectos, los premios anuales les dirán luego cuáles son sus tareas. Pero primero-. Se vistió de anfitrión de un show de televisión, invoco un micrófono y dijo con voz de anunciador de premios de lotería.- Aquí estaaaaaaan... Sus premiooos!

.-Primero, un baño de lujo para que puedan tomar baños de burbuja, o nadar en la piscina.!-todos miraban maravillados *w*  
Segundo, las instrucciones para entrar a la cocina y comer lo que quieran, cuando quieran, y como quieran.-Todos se babeaban C:  
Tercero, han aprobado todos sus exámenes este año.- y todos se maravillaron hasta que..

.-Si claro, no vayan estudiando a ver si pasan e.e

Miradas de rencor por parte de todos hacia Dumbledore.

.-Bueno ya, no se sulfuren n.n tienen todo lo anterior. Bueno, espero que cumplan bien sus funciones, ahora pueden retirarse. Buenas noches Alumnos.

.-Profesor Dumbledore, creo que ha habido un James

.-No ha habido ningún error, Sr. Potter, usted y la señorita Evans han sido elegidos premios anuales, Deberían celebrar, no creen? un sonriente Dumbledore

.-Esta seguro?-. Pregunto Lily, pensado que su pobre director había sufrido un ataque de locura momentánea.

.-No me he vuelto loco, Srta. Evans-. Dijo sorprendiendo a Lily.-Fue mi decisión elegirlos premios anuales. Me parece que desempeñaran muy bien sus papeles, Disfrutaran de las mismas comodidades que los prefectos, además de una sala privada solo para ustedes, donde podrán estudiar, o pasar el rato con sus amigos más cercanos. Espero no divulguen su ubicación en el 5to piso de la torre este, Ahora Pueden retirarse.

.-Lily escuchaste? Una habitación solo para los dos.-Dijo james levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

.-Potter este año también? Por qué no te encierras en esa habitación para siempre y me dejas en paz?.-respondió indiferentemente y alejándose de él.

.-Me encerraría contigo cuando quisieras Lily.-respondió

.-Muérete Potter.- Dijo ya lejos de él.

Más Tarde en la habitación de las chicas.

Lily fue saludada por sus amigas quienes con miradas suspicaces comenzaron a espantarla.

.-oh Lily, ahora podrás pasar recorridos nocturnos con uno de los merodeadores, Picarona!

.-Remus es tan lindo, tierno, y tiene unos ojos avellana divinos.

.-y tiene unos brazos, Miamoor*-*

.-Pero que les pasa? e.e ahora tenderé que pasar más tiempo con el tarado de Potter-. Dijo con una mirada de frustración tirándose en sobre su cama.

.- Lily, ves cómo solo puedes pensar en Potter? -. Le dijo antonella mientras levantaba sus cejas insinuadoramente a Lily.

.-Ya, cállate o te bajo puntos-. Dijo con una mirada asesina y así todas se fueron a dormir mientras antonella susurraba algo así como "Dictadora"

.-Te escuche-.-"

Mientras en la habitación de los chichos.

Peter, sirius y remus esperaban a james para decirles sus cuatro cosas, en eso, como hablando de roma mira quien se asoma, llego James Potter, con cara de mucha sorpresa.

.-CORNAMENTA Cuando pensabas decirnos que eras premio anual? es que acaso ya no nos quieres? nos estas cambiando por otros? por favor no nos dejes, bueno a ellos sí, quédate conmigo porfavoooor!-. Decía un dramático sirius mientras abrazaba la pierna de james, como un niño que le arrebatan su juguete.

James y remus solo lo miraban con cara de... (O.o')

.-Cálmate canutito, sabes que no te dejare-. Decía james con tono maternal.

.-está bien, júramelo-. Pidió sirius con ojitos de perrito abandonado

.-Te lo juro, Palabra de Gryffindor, Palabra de Merodeador-. Dijo en tono solemne.

.-Bueno ya, ya basta de drama-. Dijo remus

.- Si, ahora pensemos en cosas importantes, cornamenta, ya que ahora tienes el Poder (y comenzó a sonar "We are the champions de Queen") podemos hacer lo que sea.- dijo sirius con una mirada diabólica

.-Tienes razón, muajajajaj!-. dijo subiéndose sobre el escritorio de remus mientras movía su capa como si volara.- Lo mejor es que ahora pasare más tiempo con mi adorada Lily-. Una brillante idea recorrió su mente, miro a remus con una sonrisa macabra y le dijo.- Remusin, amigo mío-. Dijo abrazándolo mientras este lo miraba sospechosamente.- deberías hablar con Lily durante su ronda de hoy. Deberías hablarle de mí y de lo maduro que soy, e insinuarle que se case conmigo y tengamos 7 hijos: james, Lily, james Jr., Lily Jr., lilita, Harry, y bueno está bien.. Sirius junior-. Dijo al ver como lo miraba su amigo-. Y me la cuídamela mientras estés con ella, no quiero a ningún malintencionado cerca de mi indefensa Lily.!

.-No es TU Lily james-. Dijo en un suspiro Remus.

.-Si lo es, no seas envidioso.

.-Ya cállate, todos a dormir-. Dijo un ya obstinado remus mientras corría las cortinas de su cama.

Una vez que todos estaban durmiendo (lo sabía por qué Peter roncaba, sirius escuchaba su música relajante y james llamaba a Lily..) Remus comenzó a pensar lo ocurrido en adivinación.

"Eso que temes que suceda, no sucederá, ya ha sucedido"

Y con esa idea en la cabeza se quedó profundamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La mañana siguiente el día amaneció fresco, Lily y sus amigas siempre se levantaban los sábados a trotar alrededor de los jardines, y a hacer un poco de yoga en la orilla del lago.

Sahar con su hiperdesarrollada pasión por la moda, arreglaba los conjuntos que combinaran, mientras las chicas esperaban para bañarse. Ella era de una familia árabe mágica con mucho dinero, su sueño era graduarse y recorrer el mundo para conocer muchas culturas y así empezar una colección de modas propia y que maravillara a todos. Ya había ido a Francia y Milán, había estado en la Fashion week en New York, pero nada de lo que había visto la había impresionado, todo era un ciclo, tendencias que casa cierto tiempo se repetían. Por esa razón ella iba a crear algo mágico, algo único. Pero mientras estaba en 7mo año se conformaba con arreglar a sus amigas, e ir de aquí allá haciendo extreme makeovers a las personas, que en realidad no querían pero se dejaban, porque sinceramente ella tenía un poder de convicción...

En fin todas bañadas y vestidas bajaron al lago, estiraron rápidamente y comenzaron a trotar 10 vueltas alrededor de los jardines, iban a una velocidad constante, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, después de terminadas daban otra vuelta para relajar los músculos, y aprovechaban y veían al calamar gigante que en esos momentos tenía en sus tentáculos a unos alumnos a quienes hundía y se divertía con ellos. Los pobres gritaban y Lily en su mente deseaba que uno de ellos fuera Potter. Antonella estaba en lo mismo pero pensando en Sirius.

Luego más adelante se encontraron con el equipo de voleibol de playa, se saludaron entre si y Lily propuso jugar. Todos de acuerdo sugirieron jugar a las 10:30 para después ir a almorzar.

Así anto, lily, sahar y louise se fueron a la orilla del lago, extendieron sus mantas y comenzaron con su yoga dirigido por louise.

Louise era una persona muy alegre, muy inteligente y bueno, era muy creativa, muchas veces se unía a los merodeadores cuando intentaban crear nuevos hechizos o trucos. Ella era medio rarita, pero sin su rareza ella no estuviera completa, era como el ingrediente secreto de la pasta de la abuela. Era quien ayudaba al grupo a mantener su equilibrio.

Media hora después de comenzar, hacían poses extrañas, estaban todas concentradas en mantener su peso con la cabeza (como pararse de manos pero con la cabeza), cuando de repente...

ZAZ! un freesbe golpeo los pies de antonella, callo a la arena y busco al culpable, al ver corriendo a Sirius black (Quien venía con el torso descubierto en shorts, y con su perfecto cabello suelto, que parecía un salvavidas de baywatch*baaaba*) hacia ella, Sintió un ataque de rabia enorme, es que sirius black simplemente era una sanguijuela que no debería existir, seguro que le había lanzado el freesbe apropósito para que ella se callera.

.-Black, eres un estúpido, un imbécil, que tu cabeza no te da para atrapar bien un frisbee?

.-Que te pasa Di'sole? pensé que hacías yoga para controlar al ogro que llevas por dentro.

.-Muérete Black

.-Ya antonella, Paz, cálmate, Tu sirius, mejor vete-. Dijo louise al ver como este se preparaba para responder.

.-Ya canuto vámonos, no te metas con mi James que luego de mirar a Lily y se enamoró de su figura en esa ropa de entrenamiento.- Lily debo decir que hoy te ves radiante, nos vemos luego amor-. Dijo arrastrando a sirius lejos de allí.

Ante esto Lily quedo en estado de shock,

.-"es que Potter es un imbécil!, pero bueno devuelta al yoga o lo mato." pensó

.-Louise sigamos.

.-Bien solo nos queda la "despedida al sol y podemos ir a jugar.

Todos la hicieron, aunque ya nadie encontraba un buen equilibrio por el reciente encuentro, pero louise era feliz. Tomaron agua, y emprendieron su camino hasta la cancha de volibol. Una vez allí, todos empezaron a jugar, el partido quedo 25 a 21 a favor del equipo de volibol. Al finalizar todos Fueron al comedor.

Entre risas y comida se fue la tarde.

Esa noche fue la primera ronda que hicieron Lily y remus juntos ese ano.

.-Hola remus, listo?

.-Hola Lily, si vamos.

.-Que noche tan calmada hoy, me encantan los fines de semana, espera un momento.. Hoy es sábado, que están haciendo tus amigos?-. Dijo Lily con mirada inquisitoria hacia remus

.-Jajajajaj, cálmate Lily, ellos no están haciendo nada malo, imagino que están durmiendo, hoy pasaron todo el día jugando quiditch-. Dijo remus con una sonrisa

Esto a Lily la tranquilizo un poco, esa sonrisa de remus siempre hacia que todo fuera mejor, todo estaba bien, hubo un momento en que pensó "que te pasa Lily? te gusta remus acaso?" No, no puede ser, ya supéralo. Y así comenzaron su ronda.

Mientras en la torre de gryffindor cierto joven de cabello desordenado vigilaba muy de cerca los pasos que daban su amada y su amigo en cierto mapa, creado por ciertos merodeadores..

.-Remus, como has estado? Como te sientes? estamos a pocos días de la luna llena. Lily

.-Si, estoy bien, sabes que todo lo puedo mientras tenga chocolate *-*-. En esto saca una tableta .- Quieres?

.-Uffff si, de que quiero quiero, pero estoy a dieta-. Dijo Lily mientras se le hacía agua la boca, pero no, ella no iba a picar. Nada de chocolate por un mes se dijo.

.-segura? bueno..-. Y al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Lily, rio y guardo el chocolate así no la mantenía en sufrimiento

.-bueno, cuéntame algo remus, me aburro.. .- idea brillante surge en la mente de Lily, se le acerca y lo toma del brazo.- Y.. Tus novias remusin?-. Dijo haciéndole ojitos

.-Lily, sabes que solo me casare contigo-. Dijo en tono de broma mientras la abrazaba

.-oh, se ya lo sé mi querido remusin, solo quería saber si tenía competencia o algo por el estilo-. Dijo entre risas.- Remus, si sabes que puedes tener a quien quieras no?

.-No digas eso Lily, es solo que ahorita no hay nadie en mi mente..

Y así continuaron su recorrido.

La verdad era que ciertamente, si había alguien en su mente, no, era en realidad la única persona en su mente, cierta chica apasionada por la moda, era tan bella, era graciosa, divertida, y alguien que podía imaginar tener a su lado..

Cuando llegaron a la torre de gryffindor se despidieron en la sala común, Lily siguió su camino hacia su habitación, mientras remus se dejó caer en un sillón, al mirar a su lado noto que no estaba solo, estaba ella, la chica en la que pensaba..

.-Hola remus, estuvo bien su ronda?

.-Hola sahar-. Dijo agradeciendo que el fuego en la chimenea no dejara escuchar los latidos de su corazón, se veía tan bella en su pijama azul-. Estuvo bien, que haces aquí?

.-Nada, estaba leyendo un libro pero lo deje, me pareció aburrido.

.- si? y que libros te parecen divertidos?

.-Pues los de misterio, me parecen geniales, tengo que leerlos hasta el final, y me matan los que tienen una teoría conspiradora a o algo así. Es solo que verdaderamente hay personas que no saben escribir.

.-La verdad que sí, el otro día leí un libro sobre una Vanshee que se alimentaba de grageas sabor dedos de pixies...

Y así se les pasaron las horas hablando de un tema a otro, hasta que sonó el reloj sobre la chimenea anunciando que eran las 3 de la mañana decidieron ir a dormir. Antes de subir las escalaras a su habitación, en un momento que no pudo controlar beso la sonrosada mejilla de la chica quien quedo como sorprendida por unos segundos, nunca se habían despedido así, siempre con un simple hasta luego y una sonrisa.

Ambos llegaron a su almohada con una sonrisa en los labios y pensando en la conversación que acababan de tener, durmieron felices.

La mañana siguiente antonella se había levantado, se había arreglado, y se había ido al gran comedor, sus ojos color chocolate, cabello marrón y enrulado, piel blanca y carnosos labios rojos era el motivo de muchos suspiros de parte del alumnado masculino.

Louise se había ido a una cita con su novio, Lily había llegado muy cansada de la ronda, y por alguna razón desconocida sahar dormía profundamente con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Entonces sin más, le toco sentarse sola a desayunar, la mayoría dormía a esas horas en el castillo y el gran comedor estaba casi vacío.

Unos 10 minutos después de su llegada hacen su entrada los dos mejores amigos, James Potter y Sirius black, Internamente antonella empezó a rogar por que pasaran de ella y se sentaran bien lejos. Claro como no puedes tener todo lo que quieres.. Sirius se sentó a su derecha y James a su izquierda

.-Buenos días Di'sole como amanecimos hoy? sirius mientras tomaba la galleta que ella tenía en su mano

.-Black, me sorprende que un vagaso como tu este despierto a las 7:30 am, deberías volver a tu cama, y dormir Para siempre- mientras hacía un ademan por recuperar su galleta.

.-Que linda Di'sole, pero sabes que me quieres aquí a tu lado, no te hagas la dura-. Dijo con la voz más arrogante de la historia.

.-Eres un imbécil black, pero bueno, era de esperar que la única neurona que te quedaba se te muriera con tanto spray que te hechas.

.- Tu lo que quieres es tener mi brilloso y sedoso pelo. Si pasas por mi habitación después puede que te de mi secreto-. Dijo con una voz seductora que invitaría a todas las mujeres de Hogwarts a entrar en su cuarto, pero desafortunadamente para él, Antonella no era una de ellas.

.-Mira black, la única manera de que yo entre a tu cuarto seria: drogada, congelada, amarrada y arrastrada por un perro gigante que me encerrara. Por qué no mejor... te largas!

.-Porque mi querida Di'sole, snape está durmiendo, y por eso no puedo burlarme de su grasiento pelo.. Entonces en mi lista después de el estas tú. Y bueno aquí me con una malévola mirada.

.-Black como te sigas metiendo conmigo, te voy a cortar aquello de lo que te sientes tan orgulloso, lo voy a meter en agua hirviendo hasta que se cocine, luego lo cortare en pedacitos, lo fritare en aceite de oliva, se lo daré a los slytherin, y cuando ellos expulsen los pedacitos te los voy a hacer comer. Ok.?

Ante esto, sirius sintió que veía a albus Dumbledore en pantaletas. Así que.- Bueno, mi querida Di'sole, te dejo para que continúes tu desayuno en paz.. levantó y salió huyendo de la mirada diabólica de la chica.

Y james? preguntaran, Bueno él había decidido no meterse en las peleas de su amigo y la chica, porque la última vez termino con una trompa de elefante donde debería estar su nariz, por este motivo, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que se destornillo de la risa escuchando las amenazas de la chica hacia "siriusin".

Sirius después de levantar a james del piso salió corriendo, hasta llegar a su cuarto, allí dentro cerró la puerta, le puso 5 hechizos para que no abriera, arrastro las camas, los muebles, los libros de remus(que eran muchos), toda su ropa, los productos para su cabello, a remus que está en su cama, la escoba de james, Peter que dormía, encima de todo coloco a el sombrero seleccionador junto con Mcgonagall (que hacia allí o.O?) , luego se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se escondió debajo del escritorio de Peter.

Dentro de la perplejidad en la que estaban sus amigos, remus logro decir.- PERO QUE TE PASA SIRIUS? TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

. solo se reía, y después de ver la exagerada reacción de sirius, siguió riéndose

.-Lunático protégeme, Di'sole quiere matarme, amenazó con cortarme a siriusin y torturarme! ayudameee!

Suspiro de resignación por parte de remus .- A ver exagerado, que le hiciste?

.-Naaaaaaaada-. dijo sirius con cara de angelito

.-con que "nada" , le cortaste el pelo?

.-no

.-le pusiste algo en su comida?

.-No

.-Le lanzaste un maleficio?

.-no

.-le tiraste comida en la cara?

.-Nooooo, solo me senté a su lado a comer): por qué piensas que soy tan cruel lunático? si nunca le he hecho nada!-. mirándolo como gatito indefenso.

.-Has hecho todo lo que dije e.e ahora quita todo esto que tengo hambre. Y ahora vayan a entrenar que tienen que seleccionar a los miembros del equipo. Ya james! Reacciona. Aquamentis-. Conjuro remus para que este dejara de reírse.

.-jajajajaj, ya, ya remus dejaaameeeee! jajajaja, vamos canuto agarra tu escoba.

Y así marcharon hasta el campo de quiditch.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Había una laaaaarga fila esperando por ellos, había muchas personas que esperaban ser parte del equipo que había ganado 3 copas seguidas.

Había jugadores buenos, habían algunos que nunca habían agarrado una escoba en su vida, chicas que en realidad estaban allí por sirius o james, y hasta personas de otras casas.

Después de deshacerse de los que no sabían nada y de los estudiantes que no pertenecían a gryffindor había unas 20 personas con posibilidad de entrar al equipo.

Después de dos horas de entrenamiento para la selección y un sorprendente descubrimiento, james y sirius fueron a los vestidores a deliberar. Aunque para desgracia de sirius la lista de elegidos se redujo a

-James potter 7mo Cazador-Capitan

-Sirius Black 7mo Guardian

-Marione Biange 6to Bateadora

-Eleanor Calder 5to Buscadora

-William Gallagher6to Bateador

- Leonardo Castle 4to Cazador

-Antonella Di'sole 7moCazadora

Este último nombre era el único que molestaba intensamente a sirius, y aunque intento persuadir a james de que no la seleccionara y con persuadir me refiero a amenazarlo con poner pulgas en su cama, ratas en su comida y como último recurso, hacerse mejor amigo de lucius malfoy... James no cedió, él sabía que era la mejor decisión. Además, quería molestar a sirius.

.-Bien equipo, felicitaciones, les enviare una lechuza con los horarios. Este año vamos a ganar otra vez la copa, este ano vamos a humillar sin piedad a las demás casas, tanto que van a suplicar cambiarse a gryffindor. Ahora a descansar, Nos vemos pronto.

Todos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon, mientras en los vestidores antonella guardaba sus cosas sirius la enfrento.

.-Porque estás aquí Di'sole? te gusta joderme la vida? por qué no mejor te vas a jugar con muñecas?

.-Por qué no mejor te vas tu a peinarte? aparentemente es lo único que sabes hacer-. Dijo con indiferencia

.-Lo haces apropósito no? por qué me persigues?

.-hahahahahahah te persigo? por favor, mira recoge eso que se te callo.. Ahí-. Dijo señalando el suelo al lado de sirius. Este miro buscando algo, y ella lo miro pensando "este si es estúpido".

.-tu autoestima imbécil e.e Ahora mirándolo directamente a los ojos

.-Yo no me voy de aquí-. Dijo enfrentando su mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

Así se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos por un largo largo rato. Pensando en por que el otro era tan estúpido o tan necio o tan fastidioso y otra serie de insultos. Pero hubo un momento en el que ella se perdió en ese océano gris, quería quedarse allí para siempre, él estaba igual, quería encontrar fin a ese color chocolate que tenían sus ojos.

De repente la puerta se abrió dando paso a james y perdiendo así la magia del momento.

.-Que pasa canuto vámonos, tenemos que ir a hacer eso que tú sabes.

Y con una última mirada a antonella se fue detrás de James.

Cuando cerraron la puerta antonella quedo totalmente pasmada, solo pudo pensar en sentarse, tomo sus manos que de repente temblaban.

Si, sirius black tenía unos ojos hermosos, ella quedo totalmente hipnotizada por ellos, pero después de unos segundos .-"en que estás pensando, sirius black es igual de lindo que un pedazo de tronco con hongos, es un imbécil, un imbécil con ojos bonitos.. Pero imbécil al fin, vamos antonella, Lily te espera."

Y así decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y empezó a sentir algo en el estómago, hambre? si eso debe ser, pensó.

Lily estaba en la biblioteca leyendo una novela, muchos la veían como una nerd, una rata de biblioteca, que siempre estudiaba, y aunque era una de las mejores alumnas de todo Hogwarts ella pasaba bastante tiempo perdiéndose en los romances de un libro escogido al azar.

.-hola liliiiiitaaaaaaa!-. Grito histéricamente antonella, solo para molestarla, provocándole así un pequeño salto de susto.

.-shhhh cállate, nos van a botar de la biblioteca, alborotadora!

.-Ya Lily, tu sabes cómo es antonella además, tu eres la que más viene por aquí, si te botan, cerrarían la biblioteca por desuso-. Dijo sahar.

.-si, inhala, exhala, vamos al cuarto?-. Sugirió luna

.-si, hoy tenía pensado en arreglarnos el cabello, las unas y la ropa de la semana.- Comento sahar

.-bueno vamos.

Saliendo de allí se encontraron de frente con el grupo de merodeadores que produjo varias reacciones.

Sirius y antonella apenas y pudieron mirarse, Sahar y remus se dedicaron la sonrisa más radiante, y bueno, cornamenta solo podía hacer una cosa..

.- Lily, estas hermosa hoy con la luz de la biblioteca, podrías por favor salir conmigo?

.-No Potter déjame.

.-Vamos lilita por favor.?

.-déjame Potter-. Dijo con voz indiferente hacia él.-Vámonos.

Comenzaron a marchar cada una en sus pensamientos..

Antonella sentía el estómago revuelto, .-"sirius es un imbécil, aunque es bastante alto, algo más que yo.. Y bueno en realidad tiene el pelo bonito.. Y esos ojos, sus ojos.." y suspiro casi en silencio.

Sahar caminaba con mirada sonadora y una sonrisa en los labios.

Y Lily pensaba en Potter, ella no es que odiaba a Potter, pero simplemente le desagradaba su arrogancia, su petulancia, su forma de ser, desde que lo conocía había jugado con la mitad de las mujeres en Hogwarts, solo porque de la otra mitad se encargaba sirius, simplemente ella no veía lo que otras si le veían, ella prefería pasar de él.

Louise por su parte había escuchado el suspiro de antonella, observaba la sonrisa que tenía clavada sahar, y sentía la frustración de Lily por ser perseguida por Potter. Decidió que hablaría con ellas después.

.-Dios mío como odio clase de historia de la magia, quien puede ver historia de la magia a las 8 de la mañana un lunes? estoy seguro que este es un retorcido plan de Dumbledore para torturarnos-. Decía un joven de ojos grises

.-Mira, tu mejor cállate, porque ustedes tres siempre se quedan dormidos y soy yo quien tiene que anotar lo que dice Bins porque si no les queda la materia e.e

.-Si remus pero a ti te gusta la clase e.e no entiendo a quien le va a servir que unos trolles que siempre están peleando hayan comenzado una guerra en el 1230 si igual SIEMPRE están peleando..

.-Bueno, pero después cuando te ataque un troll no me vas a preguntar cómo defenderte.

.-Simple le tiro un pedazo de pollo y Paticas pa que las james

.-Exacto!

El salón por estar en una torre, tenía forma de semicírculo.

Los chicos se sentaron en la última fila lejos del profesor para así dormir en paz, y del otro lado justo en frente de ellos ya antonella se acomodaba para dormir, cuando alzo la mirada y se consiguió con sirius en un momento en que ambas miradas se encontraron, esto produjo una tensión en el cuerpo de ambos que los hizo enderezarse y desviar la mirada.

Lily al ver a Potter escribiendo, paso de largo de él y comenzó a escuchar la clase de bins.

Remus vio a sahar y le dedico una dulce sonrisa a la que ella respondió y sostuvo hasta que vio como Louise la observaba.

.-Qué?

.-Naaaada..

.-Que te pasa louise?

.-Naaada, aquí, viendo como pones una sonrisa de tonta cada vez que ves a remus...

.-Imaginas cosas.

.-Si claro, entonces no te molestara que le escriba no?

.-No, que va-. Dijo aunque quería volver a pasar horas hablando con él..

.-Bueno entonces..-Tomo un pergamino y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir.- "Hola lupin, como estas? que hacen por ahí? estamos aburridas, creemos que bins vino más muerto hoy.."-. Hechizo la carta y la envió.

.-"hola, bien, sinceramente no tenemos nada que hacer, aquí Peter tiene media hora roncando.."Lupin

-." hola chicas, la verdad es que estamos bastante aburridos, díganle a Lily que se ve hermosa cuando escribe" James.

.-"Potter quien estaba hablando contigo e.e mejor vete a acompañar a Peter" Lily.

.-"Lo siento pelirroja, pero lo que te involucre me involucra, si me voy a dormir con Peter seria para sonarte, pero como te tengo aquí, no lo necesito "James.

.-"Potter no seas baboso! y que le pasa a sirius? dile que se saque el palo del.., bueno él sabe.."Louise.

.-"Heeeey que no tengo ningún palo e.e, es solo que como buen alumno tengo que prestar atención, a diferencia de ustedes alborotadoras"Sirius

.-"tu black? me sorprende que siquiera sepas escribir, no te esfuerces demasiado en comprender las cosas, se te puede quemar el cerebro"Antonella.

.-"Mira Di'sole, calladita te ves más bonita. Y no estoy hablando contigo, Hola louisita bella, cuando te nos unes, tenemos algo planeado para pociones con slytherin, te anotas?"

.-"Potter eres asqueroso, deja quieta a antonella, black! Y dejen de involucrar a mi pobre e inocente louise en sus chascos!" Lily

.-"Hablamos después de eso mi siri-pooh". Louise

.-" Siri-pooh? qué es eso louise, black mejor aléjate de ella lagarto con pelo!" Antonella

.-"Sales conmigo Lily?" James -tu verdadero amor.-

.-"Celosa Di'sole? hay Sirius para todas." Sirius

.-"Hola sahar como estas?" Remus.

.-"Potter cuantas veces te tengo que decir que NOOOOOO!"Lily

.-"vete a la M. Black! lupin solo saludas a sahar, es que ya no te acuerdas de tus otras amigas?" Antonella

.-Hola remus, bien, estas personas que tengo como amigas están medio.. Bueno tú sabes.. Que haces?" Sahar.

.-"Cuantas veces tengo que pedírtelo hasta que me digas que si?" James

.-"Quien te saludaría a ti cara de cebolla" Sirius

.-" Si un poco, pero estos de aquí están demasiado locos.. Que te pareció el libro "Encuentro con la muerte?" Remus

.-"Paso de ti Potter" Lily

.-"Yo paso de ti Black" Antonella

.-"no he podido encontrarlo remus):" Sahar

.-"Lily sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí, esperare por siempre" James

.-"yo tengo una copia, si quieres te la presto en la sala común ahora..."Remus

.-"uuuuujuuuuu eeeshoooo reeemus&sahar sentados en un árbol.. " Peter.

.-"Peter estas despierto?" louise.

.-"es que aquí son unos ruidosos.." Peter.

.-"Bueno igual ya se acabó la clase, nos encontramos ahora remus"Sahar

Lily hechizo la carta para que se quemara en cuanto la leyeran.

Esa tarde en la sala común se encontraron cierta fashonista y cierto hombre lobo

.-Hola, Fue divertido hoy en historia no? una alegre sahar

.-hola, jajaj si, quieres el libro?

.-Bueno, tráemelo.

Remus subió y bajo a su habitación en un segundo y le entrego el libro.

.-Bueno, cuando lo termine te lo devuelvo oki?

.-Esta bien

.-Hasta luego remus-. Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y subiendo a su habitación. Una vez ahí, como halcones mirando a su presa sus amigas la observaban

.-Sahar, que te pasa con remus?.- dijo Lily mirándola con una lupa y vestida al estilo sherlock holmes.

.-Nada-. Dijo indiferentemente.

.-Tu sabes que no es nada, es Algo!-. Dijo louise

.-No es nada, y aunque fuera algo, en realidad no fuera ó

.-Ok, no estamos entendiendo, ilumínanos-. Pidió antonella.

.-Ok, les diré, -. Dijo tan rápido que apenas y se le entendió. Entonces sus amigas por haber quedado iguales, comenzaron a golpearla con almohadas.

.-yaaaa,yaaaaa! -. Grito sahar

.-Explícanos con lujo de detalle-. Exigió Lily

.-bueno, bueno, Remus me parece muy lindo, y es muy inteligente, y siempre tenemos conversaciones muy interesantes, y tiene unos ojos color miel que me encanta, y es tan grande y fuerte, y tiene una sonrisa hermosa.. Pero el no parece sentir nada por mí, y por eso digo que no pasa nada..-dijo una melancólica sahar

.-pero que te paaaaaaasa, a cuantas has visto que le preste un libro e.e reacciona estúpida-. Dijo antonella mientras zarandeaba por los hombros a sahar,

.-Ya déjala anto, es mejor que no nos adelantemos a los hechos, pero no seas negativa, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que las cosas pasen-. Dijo sabiamente Lily.

.-Ok, lo hare. Lily, préstame los apuntes de historia.

.- (O.o) yo no Lily

.-(O.O) Yo tampoco-. Dijo Anto

.-Bueno, mañana le diré a ó Lily

Mientras en la habitación de los merodeadores sucedía prácticamente lo mismo, solo que en vez de remus ser golpeado con almohadas era amenazado con medias podridas, y en vez de pedirle los apuntes a Amanda se los pedirían a su hermano Víctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Al día siguiente

Antes de la cena louise iba de la mano con su novio, cuando entraron al gran comedor se despidieron con un beso y cada uno se fue a su mesa, justo cuando iba a comerse una galleta vio que escrito en ella decía "9pm en la torre 12 trae polvo de caracol azul, LCCC" Louis miro a su alrededor y no vio a ninguno de los merodeadores, pensó...-" genial hoy es noche de aventuras\o/"

Continuo su cena, fue a su habitación y espero a que sus amigas estuvieran dormidas, subió hasta la torre 12 dijo la contraseña y encontró en una habitación bastante iluminada a sus amigos sentados en un círculo, alrededor de un caldero que hervía y despedía un aroma a manzana dulce. Acercándose a ellos pregunto.

.-Que está haciendo? es una poción crece granos para los sly? shampoo para snape? a no ya se, algo viscoso para echarle a bellatrix y sus discípulas-. Decía alegremente mientras ponía una sonrisa macabra.

.-Louise, quien te viera, cálmate es solo jugo de manzana para hacer helados.- dijo un impresionado james.- Aunque no sería nada malo hacer eso que dices, MUAJAJAJAJA!

.-Ya, cálmate cornamenta, mejor vamos a hacer lo que teníamos planeado.

.-Bueno louise, necesitábamos el polvo de caracol azul para...

Estuvieron unas dos horas explicando el plan y coordinándose.

Ese jueves, en clases de transformaciones, la profesora pidió que convirtieran una paloma en una silla.

.-"Pan comido"-. Pensaron los merodeadores, quienes junto con Lily y luna tuvieron la nota máxima, antonella y sahar estuvieron bastante cerca, solo que la varita de sahar se enredó con su pulsera y el hechizo hizo que la silla tuviera plumas, como consecuencia la profesora Mcgonagall bajo 5 puntos a gryffindor por "falta de seriedad".

.-Vieja amargada y fuera de moda, eso es todo lo que es-. Decía sahar cuando salía de aula. Caminó furiosa hasta que escucho que alguien la llamaba.

.-Sahar, sahar, espera..

.-Dime.

.-Nada que lo hiciste bien, solo que tuviste un pequeño remus señalando la pulsera.- Pero hoy te vez muy casi inconscientemente remus, creando sonrojo en ambos, Para salvar la patria remus cambio de tema..-Como te va con el libro? ya lo leíste?

.-ahm,.-dijo un poco sonrojada.- Voy por la parte en la que están todos en el cuarto y el detective les está contando sus conclusiones. Pero no me digas quien la mato!

.-Jajaja, está bien no te diré, vas a la sala común? podríamos terminar de leerlo juntos?

.-bue..Bueno, vamos.-dijo tímidamente sahar.

En realidad, remus no sabía de donde había sacado valor para decir esas cosas, por dentro estaba temblando, y también estaba feliz por poder pasar tiempo con sahar. En verdad se veía muy bonita hoy.

Al llegar a la sala común se sentaron uno al lado del otro muy cerca para poder leer el libro, ella podía sentir su aroma varonil, y él podía disfrutar su perfume, juntos, solos.

Una vez superada la sorpresa de conocer al asesino después de terminar el libro, comenzaron a hablar de ellos, de sus vidas, de sus familias, de sus viajes.

Sahar le contaba de su sueño de tener una colección propia, y el solo la miraba maravillado, ella llegaría muy lejos, de eso estaba seguro, lentamente el estiro su mano buscando la de ella, quería jugar con sus dedos, quería entrelazarlos y sentir la suavidad de su piel, ella deseaba ese toque, pero no se dio, porque para romper la magia, apareció Peter preguntando por sirius.

.-No lo sé colagusano, por que no lo buscas lejos de aquí-. Dijo irritado remus, con asesina mirada.

Sahar se rio, él quería tomar su mano, ella lo sabía y él lo sabía, entonces lo llamo.-Remus..

.-dime?

Sahar tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, se acercó a él y se acurruco cerca de su pecho.

.-Tienes chocolate remus? me encanta el chocolate.

Remus estaba feliz, era tan hermosa a la luz del fuego, se sentía bien tenerla a su lado, su mano era tan pequeña y suave dentro de la suya.-Si tengo, cuál es tú favorito?

.-Bueno me gusta el chocolate con leche.

.-Aquí tienes entonces-. Entregándole un bombón que tenía reservado para emergencias.

.-Háblame de ti remus, cuál es tu sueño? que quieres estudiar cuando te gradúes de Hogwarts?

.-Bueno, quiero viajar por el mundo, quiero conocer muchos lugares y muchas culturas, quiero aprender idiomas y ser fotógrafo… o Profesor.

.-Jajaja, que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?.-Pregunto sahar al tiempo que remus levantaba sus hombros como queriendo decir "Que quieres que te diga?" .-Bueno, Si al final decides ser fotógrafo, podrías acompañarme en mis viajes en busca de moda, y tomarle fotos a mis pasarelas.

.-jajaaj tienes razón podría hacerlo..-entonces vio la hora y una idea gris, surgió en su pensamiento "si tan solo fuera normal.. Si tan solo no estuviera maldito".- Tengo que irme.. con voz apenada..

.-uhm está bien.. Hasta luego remus-. Este al ver el cambio de humor en ella, beso la mano que tenía aun entrelazada con la de él, quería que supiera lo mucho que le gusto el tiempo que la sostuvo , luego la miro directamente a los ojos, como si esperara que ella leyera el dolor que le producía dejarla, dedicándole una triste sonrisa.

.-Hasta luego sahar.

Y así el merodeador se fue hasta la casa de los gritos donde lo esperaban sus amigos y su maldición; La luna llena.

Ella se quedó allí, en la nada por unos momentos, si remus le había parecido lindo antes, ahora era todo un caballero, era tan dulce, inteligente y simple.. pero esto no la hacía dejar de pensar que se había marchado porque hoy la luna llena brillaba sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts .-"Que dolor debe sentir, debe estar tan solo.."  
Con esos pensamientos mirando a través de la ventana pudo escuchar un aullido desgarrador.

.-Remus... -Susurro

La mañana siguiente en la enfermería, para no pensar en el dolor que sentía, pensó en sahar, esa muchacha piel morena y ojos negros como la noche, que lo habían hipnotizado, solamente quería estar con ella, quería sentir la dulzura de sus labios y escuchar su tierna risa, él podría escucharla hablar por siempre, le encantaba ver el brillo que desprendían sus ojos cuando hablaba de la moda que tanto amaba, Él quería estar con ella, el la quería a ella.

En sus pensamientos estaba cuando el ruido de la puerta de la enfermería al abrir dejo paso para sus amigos canuto y cornamenta, que venían con su uniforme de quiditch, como podían tener tanta energía después de una noche como ayer? Pregunta respondida por james cuando dijo.

.-Buenos días lunático, me siento tan bien después de haber corrido ayer libremente por el bosque, Como te sientes tú? con una sonrisa

.-Pues aquí preparado para correr un maratón, no ves?-. Respondió de modo irónico, con lo que james soltó una carcajada.

.-Lunático, esta mañana nos topamos un una muy feliz sahar. Sabes cuál es el motivo de su felicidad?.- dijo sirius compartiendo una mirada cómplice con james.

.- No, no se de lo que hablan, yo no he hecho nada...

.-Si naaaada, debe ser entonces que sahar ha encontrado otro-. Dijo para observar la reacción de remus, quien puso un semblante serio.

.-Otro? Otro, no!.- hizo un ademan de levantarse de la cama para ir a buscar a sahar.

.-Ya lunático, cálmate, nosotros le dijimos que irías a buscarnos al finalizar el entrenamiento de hoy, y bueno.. Podrías no hacer "nada" con ella ahí.- le pico un ojo james y se fue de la enfermería dejando a un pensativo remus.

Una vez que el capitán reunió a su equipo en el campo de quiditch comenzó su discurso.

.-Desde este momento, vamos a rompernos el lomo trabajando en jugadas, y en tácticas, entrenado duro y concentrándonos en el juego. En este equipo no hay muchas reglas, pero la más importante es: A LA BASURA ESO DE "LO IMPORTANTE ES JUGAR", AQUI LO IMPORTANTE ES GANAR!-. Dijo como grito de guerra un emocionado james.- Ahora mamitas, pongan sus traseros encima de sus escobas YA!

El entrenamiento fue duro, primero recorrieron más de 30 veces el campo en busca de La Quafle que james había hechizado para que fuera a toda velocidad, luego, todos la lanzaron de un lado a otro por una media hora, luego estuvieron 20 minutos esquivando bludgers que james lanzaba a ellos sin piedad, para terminar el calentamiento todos hicieron 50 flexiones, y subieron y bajaron las gradas hasta que James decidió que era suficiente.

Todos estaban agotados, pero james parecía que brillaba de felicidad, simplemente su mayor pasión era el quiditch.

Al finalizar vio acercándose a las gradas una cabellera roja, que identificó como la "futura madre de sus hijos" Se acercó a ella que venia del brazo con su amiga sahar.

.-Lily mi amor, has venido a emocionado

.-Si claro, también he venido a declararte mi amor-. Respondió haciéndole ojitos

.- oh Lily, sabía que este día llegaría pronto-. Dijo un ilusionado james

.-Si, también voy a ir a cenar con el calamar gigante después de alimentar a las pirañas del irónicamente Lily haciendo que james dejara de planificar su boda.

.-Lily, porque no me quieres?

.-Porque eres un baboso Potter e.e

.-Pero mis babas son por ti.

.-Vete Potter.

.-Me voy pero, _volveré. _Adiós amada mía.- dijo james abrazándola. Lo que hizo que ella corriera a cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha con vapor en el baño de prefectos por 1 hora aproximadamente. Dramática no?

Dentro de los vestidores..

Sirius después de cada entrenamiento se tomaba su tiempo en las duchas, el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos, usualmente nunca quedaba nadie para cuando el salía, pero aparentemente otra persona tuvo la misma idea que él.

Al salir, entre el vapor pudo distinguir una silueta envuelta en una toalla bastante pequeña de espaldas a el .-Quien está ahí?-. Dijo, provocando el susto de la muchacha que dejo caer la toalla, para su suerte tenía la ropa interior puesta, sirius solo pudo sonrojarse ante la hermosa figura de la joven que rápidamente recogió la toalla.

.-Black, que te pasa? una muy irritada antonella.- eres un asqueroso! Me estabas espiando? Quiero que sepas que Mcgonagall se enterara de esto!. Dijo mientras amenazaba a sirius con su varita.

.-Di'sole? que haces aquí? YO siempre me quedo en los vestidores hasta que no hay nadie! eres tú la que ha venido a intentar violarme!-. Dijo con mirada acusadora

.-Yo , violarte a ti? eres patético Black, lárgate para que pueda vestirme!

.-Yo estaba aquí antes de que tu llegaras Di'sole, lárgate tú!

.-Los dos entramos al mismo tiempo, inmaduro!

.-Pero yo tengo más años en el equipo, vete!

.-NO ME VOY BLACK!

.-bueno, Me vestiré aquí, no me importa!

Se dieron la espalda y con dificultad ambos se vistieron. Aunque el ambiente estaba tenso, pudieron salir de esa no sin antes compartir una mirada de desprecio.

Por otra parte, remus y sahar si se habían encontrado, y se habían quedado solos gracias a sus disimulados amigos que "se fueron a hacer la cosa esa de la que todos se acordaban". Entonces estos dos tortolitos decidieron pasar la tarde a las orillas del lago.

(...)-Si porque Lily es así jajaja-. Comentaban mientras se reían de la reacción de Lily.

.- Que te pareció el entrenamiento?

.-Muy fuerte, pero sé que james solo quiere que gane el equipo, para él es tan importante el quiditch como para ti lo es la moda.

.-Claro y ahora como tienen a antonella no pueden perder, ella es muy buena. Yo para los deportes en cambio soy patética, apenas y aguanto las 10 vueltas al lago que damos los sábados porque me tienen acostumbradas las chicas, pero de resto soy una morsa, jajajajaja.- Dijo divertida, "Su risa, oh, su risa que hermosa" pensaba bobaliconamente remus.- Tu no practicas ningún deporte remus?

.-Yo? quisiera... pero.. No puedo.. Hay algo que me lo impide..- dijo con voz apagada

.-Remus, es por tu condición?

Esto a remus le cayó como balde de agua fría, condición? condición? que sabía ella al respecto de su condición? que podía responder? lo odiaría por ser hombre lobo? quien se lo habrá dicho? estará aquí conmigo por lastima?

Al ver la cara de preocupación que puso remus ella tomo su mano, fuertemente, y se sentó frente a él, lo miro a los ojos y dijo.- Eres un hombre lobo remus. Lo sé.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

(…)Al ver la cara de preocupación que puso remus ella tomo su mano, fuertemente, y se sentó frente a él, lo miro a los ojos y dijo.- Eres un hombre lobo remus. Lo sé.

Esto confirmo sus miedos y dejo a un pálido remus en estado de shock.-Co..Como lo sabes?-. La miro perplejo

.-Siempre desapareces en luna llena, y bueno este corte de aquí-. Dijo señalando un rasguño en su brazo.- no lo tenías anoche cuando sostenías mi mano-. Dijo esto un poco sonrojada pero segura de sí misma.

Él intento librarse de su agarre y desviar la mirada, pero ella lo hizo más fuerte buscando sus ojos miel.

.-Porque estás aquí? es lastima acaso?-dijo un furioso remus

Esto la sorprendió un poco, respondiendo.-Yo no te tengo lastima Remus Lupin!, no entiendes, que si estoy aquí apretando suavemente su mano.- es porque no me importa lo que seas una vez al mes por unas horas, me importa lo que eres todos los días, un chico amable, bueno, inteligente y con la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto-. Esto último lo dijo con toda la seguridad que tenía.

.-Tu.. Tu no me tienes miedo?-. Dijo mirando al suelo

Ella colocando la mano de bajo de la barbilla de remus, levanto su cara para poder enfrentar la de ella.- No.

Ante esto el joven solo pudo abrazarla como si nunca hubiera próxima vez y unir sus labios en un beso apasionado, cargado de amor y gratitud, lo que sintió por ella al decirle eso fue demasiado, la coloco sobre la grama, saboreando sus labios, cuando en su mente surgió un pensamiento "ella nunca había dicho que quería besarlo" entonces detuvo el beso alejándose de ella bruscamente, sentándose y pidiendo disculpas.

Ella se asustó por un momento y luego se rio, se sentó en sus piernas y acerco sus caras, sus narices se rosaron, coloco sus manos en su espalda mientras el avergonzado, tímidamente la tomaba de la cintura, mirándolo a los ojos dijo

.-Te quiero remus-. Dándole un rápido beso.

.-Yo también te quiero sahar-. Entonces lentamente unió nuevamente sus labios, se sentía tan bien tenerla así, dentro de sus brazos, con sus dulces labios sobre los suyos. El beso fue suave, y poco a poco se fueron recostando sobre la grama para profundizar el beso, el abrazaba su cadera y ella acariciaba su cabello, cuando el oxígeno se volvió indispensable se separaron para fundirse de nuevo en un beso, y así pasaron su tarde, entregándose el amor que tenían reprimido por tanto tiempo.

"Lo que temes que suceda, no sucederá, ya ha sucedido" Así remus lo compendio todo, sahar sabia su secreto, no le temía, lo aceptaba y él era feliz.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, se levantaron, y caminaron de la mano hacia la sala común, se separaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones, al pie de la escalera se despidieron con otro beso y subieron a sus cuartos.

Pero al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, remus se dio cuenta de algo, y se golpeó la frente por haber sido tan estúpido. Volvió sobre sus pasos y salió apresurado de la sala común maquinando su plan..

.-Y a este que le pasa?-. Pregunto canuto

.-Amor mi querido siriusin, amor. Buenas noches hermano.

.-Buenas noches jamsie-pooh.

Sirius seguía pensando en el cuerpo de antonella, era perfecto, nunca había visto a una chica tan perfecta, no es que hubiera estado con muchas, vamos.. Solamente tenía 17 años, solo había estado con 3 chicas, Pero de alguna manera todos pensaban de él cómo quien salta de cama en cama cada noche y que su pobre y VIRGEN james también lo había repartido a diestra y siniestra. Todo gracias a la ingenuidad de la gente que cree en cada chisme que se aparece, a pesar de que estos fueron los causantes de su popularidad con las chicas.

En la habitación de las chicas, después de haberle dicho a sus amigas que mañana temprano respondía todas sus preguntas, una muy enamorada sahar se peinaba para ir a dormir, cuando un tac-tac la sorprendió, miro al rededor y en la ventana vio a una paloma con un sobre azul. Se acercó y tomo el sobre dentro del cual una carta decía:

.-"_Amor, si estás muy cansada insisto en que vayas a dormir, pero de no ser así por favor encuéntrame en las escaleras en 5 minutos." _Remus.

.-5 minuuutooos, son las 11 de la noche, estoy horrible, en 5 minutos no podré hacer nada con la cara que tengo.. Bueno todo sea por remus..- En cuatro minutos y medio ya ella bajaba las escaleras, donde la esperaba un ansioso remus, quien la tomo de la mano y en silencio la guio fuera de la sala común.

.-A dónde vamos remus?

.-Sígueme por favor.-Respondió mientras la guiaba de la mano por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

.-Sahar, debes disculparme, por estar conmigo no comiste nada, y bueno no te podía dejar así.-dijo cuándo se encontraron frente a un cuadro de frutas

.-No importa, ya desayunare.. Desayunaremos mañana-. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

.-Aunque mañana ó sonriendo.- Hoy Cenaremos-. Dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pera y se abría una puerta hacia la cocina, dentro de la cual había una mesa con flores y un elfo de pie al lado.

.-Que quieres comer, me provoca pizza no crees?

.-Jajajaaj no tenías que hacer esto remus, pero que sea de pepperoni. Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Remus le pico el ojo al elfo y este comprendiendo trajo inmediatamente la pizza.

Sahar al verla se sorprendió mucho al leer " Quieres ser mi novia?" escrito con pepperonis. Sonrió y levanto la mirada para encontrar a un nervioso remus.

Para seguirle el juego, se sentó en sus piernas, tomo unos pepperonis y escribió "si"

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron dulcemente entre risas.

.-Te quiero remus.

.-No, creo que yo te quiero más.

.- jajaja si claro-. Y volvió a besarlo.

Felicidad, eso era lo que sentían. No había otra manera de describirlo. La pizza no era necesaria, podían vivir a base de Besos.

Así después de comer pizza y helado de chocolate, y frutas con chocolate, y chocolate caliente y chocolate con leche y chocolate solo. Ambos se fueron a dormir, cada uno pensando en el otro y lo felices que eran.

Al día siguiente.

Era sábado en la mañana, al volver de trotar, Lily noto un grupo de estudiantes se amontonaban alrededor de la cartelera de información, apartando gente como si de un jugador de futbol americano se tratara, intentaba leer la noticia causante de tal conmoción.

_Domingo 15 de octubre Salida a hogsmade._

_Alumnos de 3ero por favor traer sus permisos firmados, que serán revisados en entrada del colegio._

Subdirectora Minerva Mcgonagall.

.-"mm.. Interesante"-. Pensó. Apartándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación en busca la ropa que se pondría después de su baño de burbujas en el baño de prefectos.

En las afueras del castillo Jared Thompson, Ravenclaw, 7mo, chico alto, delgado, de ojos verdes claro y pelo extremadamente rubio. Había detenido a antonella en su regreso a la sala común para charlar un momento.

.-Hola antonella-. Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

.-Hola... ja..Jared No?

.-Ehm si jeje..-"que le pasa a este?" pensó antonella.-oye sabes que hay salida a hogsmade?

.-No lo sabía, pero ahora podre ir a honey duks.- Dijo imaginándose los caramelos de cereza; sus favoritos.

.-bue.. Bueno, me preguntaba si, tú sabes, te gustaría ir conmigo? es decir.. Yo puedo acompañarte a honey duks.. Digo si quieres?

.-mmmm... Bueno, pero solo si cargas mis bolsas, está bien?-. Respondió en tono de broma.

.-Las que quieras-. Respondió, al parecer recuperando la respiración, y el color en su cara.

.-jajaja bueno-. Dijo con una sonrisa

.-Te espero a las 9 en la sala común?

.-Bueno, nos vemos.

.-Adiós-. Dijo el chico, volteándose para que antonella no viera la cara de triunfo que tenía.

En uno de los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts caminaban dos chicos, que quien sin conocerlos, diría que eran amantes, Siempre estaban juntos, públicamente se abrazaban y se declaraban amor profundo. Solo que la amistad de Sirius Black y James Potter había crecido con ellos, su unión era como de gemelos, por muchas cosas habían pasado juntos, James conocía todos los problemas que acontecían en la mansión Black y Sirius conocía todos los secretos de james. Eran amigos, eran como Hermanos.

En fin, ellos caminaban por los pasillos porque espiaban a severus snape, a quien habían visto rodeando las calles del Callejón Knocturn durante las vacaciones y eso no significaba nada bueno.

Pero aparte de verlo meter su aguilucha nariz en pociones y pasar página tras página de "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas" no había nada fuera de lo normal en su comportamiento, normal para ser Snape claro.

.-Con quien iras a hogsmade canuto?

.-no sé, con una chica llamada Martha o Carlota algo así..

.- si, por que Martha y carlota son nombres muy parecidos...

.-Bueno, lo que sea. Con quien iras tú? con mirada recelosa.

.-Con Lily-. Dijo con total seguridad.

.-Con Lily? Que le hiciste para que aceptara ir contigo cornamenta?-. Pregunto con seria voz de padre interrogando a un niño que había roto algo.

.-Me ofendes canuto, nunca le haría nada e.e Es solo mi encanto que la convencerá esta tarde de ir conmigo, además ella quiere estar a mi lado por las calles de hogsmade, ella me ama.

.-Si, te ama...-dijo sarcásticamente.

.-Muere Perro.

.-No podrías vivir sin mí, cabeza de tronco.

.-si claro, lo que digas.

Salieron detrás de un cuadro y subieron a su habitación a dejar la capa invisible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 9:****  
**- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – me pregunto.

- No, por nada. Solo necesitaba tomar un poco aire – le dije. Me miro fijo a los ojos. Sus ojos eran más oscuros y llamativos que horas atrás.

- ¿Has bailado alguna vez con el Diablo a la pálida luz de la luna? – me pregunto. Mi corazón se acelero.

- No – le dije despacio.

Se inclino hacía adelante y besó la punta de mi nariz suavemente. Cerré los ojos ante el dulce contacto. Luego bajó más su rostro y acaricio su nariz con la mía. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos muy cerca de los míos. ¡Oh Dios mío! Su boca estaba a dos centímetros de la mía. Mi respiración se agito. Se quedo ahí quieto, mirándome fijo. Su nariz contra la mía. Su respiración pesada caía sobre mis labios.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – me dijo.

- No hay música – dije tratando de mantenerme de pie. Su mirada me estaba ahogando.

- Eso no es problema – me dijo.

Coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura. Desde lejos una suave melodía empezó a llegar a mis oídos. Pronto el lugar se lleno de música. Me acerco más a él. Coloque una de mis manos en un su hombro. Comenzamos a bailar. Su mirada estaba fija en la mía. Mis pies se movían al ritmo de los suyos.

- Eres tan hermosa – me susurro al oído. Mordí mi labio inferior.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – le pregunte invadida por las ganas de besarlo.

- Juro que no es mi intención – dijo.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la parte posterior de su hombro. Suavemente se escuchaba el latir de su corazón. ¿El Diablo tiene corazón? Al parecer sí. Deje que la música, y el momento me llenaran por completa. Les juro que podría pasarme horas así con él. Cerré los ojos y deje que mis pies se movieran casi solos.

Se quedó dormida. Sin ningún problema la alcé en brazos y bajamos hasta su departamento. Esta situación ya me estaba cansando. ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? Yo soy el Diablo, tampoco puedo seguir así. Entramos a la habitación y suavemente la apoye en la cama.

- No, no te vayas – me dijo con la voz dormida. La mire bien – Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado me acosté a su lado. Ella se acomodó contra mí. Su bello rostro quedó sobre mi pecho. Tontamente me encontré colocando uno de mis brazos alrededor de ella. De verdad me siento un imbécil. Es solo una simple mujer ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- Tal vez, ella es – dijo una voz muy familiar para mis oídos. Levante la vista y busque con la mirada.

- ¿Rachel? – pregunte. De repente se apareció ante mí.

- Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó.

- Rach – le dije asintiendo – Ya lo vez, mírame. Parezco un ******* humano – rió por lo bajo.

- Tranquilo, te ves bien – me dijo divertida.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas allí abajo? – dije al recordar mi casa y mis hermanos.

- Bien, por ahora puedo controlarlos. Con un potente grito, se quedan quietos.

- Pobres, me deben extrañar – le dije. Ella asintió levemente - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Tú, James. Me tienes preocupada. Sabes que como toda hermana, tengo instintos. Y los míos están a punto de explotar. ¿Qué te sucede?

- No lo sé, Rach – le dije y mire hacía Lily que seguía durmiendo profundamente.

- Creo que el problema es lo que tienes sobre el pecho – me dijo mi hermana.

La mire bien. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Se acercó un poco más a la cama en donde me encontraba yo acostado con una mujer en mis brazos. Rachel clavó la mirada en Lily, provocando que se moviera un poco.

- Ella es, hermanito – me dijo.

- ¿Eh? – le dije sin entender.

-¡Ay, aja! ¡No te hagas el tonto! Sabes de lo que estamos hablando. Ella es la persona que el destino ha puesto para tu camino.

- Jajaja, que graciosa eres – le dije, pero ella no rió. Mire a Lily.

- No te rías del destino – me dijo.

- El destino es un pelele, no siempre sale todo como él dice – dije.

- La mayoría de las veces si – dijo ella.

Lentamente me fui alejando de ella, para no despertarla. La acomodé bien en la cama y la tape. Con Rachel salimos de la habitación, antes de despertarla. Mi hermana rió divertida al ver en donde estaba durmiendo.

- ¿Te resulta gracioso? – le pregunte algo molesto.

- Pues, lo siento. Pero si – me dijo y volvió a reír – Ay, ya hermanito. No te pongas de mal humor.

- Juro que me siento muy extraño, Rachel – le dije

- Lo sé, por eso vine – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - pregunte. Ella se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Eres el Diablo. El ser más temido de todo el mundo. Eres malo, despiadado, vil y muy mentiroso. Pero aunque no puedas creerlo tienes algo bueno.

- Si, claro – dije irónico. Me miro fijo.  
- ¿Acaso piensas que el yin-yan fue hecho por un loco que estaba ebrio? – me preguntó. Me gire a verla – Dentro de lo bueno, siempre hay algo malo. Dios no es perfecto hermano, te lo ha demostrado. Y aunque todo el mundo crea que si, no es así. Y dentro de lo malo, siempre hay algo bueno.

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunte confundido.

- Busca dentro de ti, busca que ya lo vas a encontrar – dijo y se puso de pie – Solo sigue a tu… no tan usado, corazón.

Desapareció. Me dejo, aquí, con una extraña sensación dentro. La duda. Nunca tuve duda en mi vida. Siempre fui seguro de mi mismo, de mis acciones. Nunca sentí nada por nadie. Ni lastima, ni admiración, ni amor. Bueno, tal vez cariño por mi hermana y un poco de aprecio por mis hermanos. Eso es algo bueno. Creo. Me puse de pie y camine hasta la habitación. Ella dormía profundamente. Guiado por lo que Rachel llama, mi corazón, me acerque a la cama y me acosté junto a ella. Se movió un poco y me abrazo contra ella. Su aroma inundo mis sentidos. Cerrando los ojos, vi pasar frente a mí la soledad de mi eternidad.


End file.
